Show Me
by Arones
Summary: No. 1 in the "Taking Turns" Series: set just after "Out of the Blue"  Will and Magnus deal with the crazy dreamworld.


Will was lying on her couch in her office. They had just returned back from being under the New Mexican desert for three days straight. Magnus was sitting at her desk looking over some paperwork. He'd come because he was unable to sleep and figured she would still be awake "catching" up on everything she had missed out on. He sighed heavily and flung him weary body onto the couch; she had barely even glanced at him.

Sighing unceremoniously again he waited only a breath before speaking, "This is real right? Not just some crazy dream world that tricked us into thinking we were not dreaming again?"

She didn't even stop looking at the manila envelope in her hand and she answered. "Yes Will, this is real." Another silence overtook them, both in thought. Magnus was having a difficult time concentrating on her work—the same question had been running through her mind since she had awoken from the tub of water. She was so deep in questioning herself that she almost missed his voice.

"You're sure?"

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she stood and went over to the couch sitting on the edge next to him. "Can I be 100 percent positive? No, but this does seem real—this is how I remember life being. There are no little things that seem off. Have some faith."

He looked at her, pulling himself more into a sitting position to give her more room next to him. His hand found her thigh, "There you go with that faith stuff again." Her lips quirked at that and again there was a silence that came down over them. His other hand found her cheek and led her eyes to his. "You're sure Magnus?"

Closing her lids she answered. "As sure as I can be, Will." With that her eyes opened and his face was centimeters from hers.

"Show me then." Before any reply could be made his mouth was on hers. Her lips parted involuntarily at her surprise and he took full advantage of it letting his tongue sweeping in. His hand on her thigh ran further up, over her stomach and her breast to her neck where he pulled her closer. Helen placed a hand on his leg to balance herself from the force of being pulled nearer. Her other hand moved to his chest pushing him back into the couch. His arms forced her to follow but she was stronger and pulled away from him.

"Stop." She was breathing heavily. His hands fell away from her. "This is entirely inappropriate." She stood quickly and walked back to her desk leaning against it and watching him. Her body was tingling from the contact, but her mind was running circles fast and furiously, attempting to find a line of logic. Where she had missed the signs? What had led to this outburst from him? She wasn't paying any attention when he left the room and by the time she looked up to ask him a question he was gone. Making a quick decision she made for his room, knocking on the door upon arrival.

Will had made it to his room twenty minutes before he heard the knock. He had stripped down to his briefs and was lying under the covers attempting to sleep in order to quell the thoughts rampaging through his brain. Standing to answer the door he pulled it open expecting Kate, or Henry or Biggie, anyone but her. "Magnus," her hands were clasped in front of her, fingers tightly knit.

"Have a minute, Will?" He opened the door to allow her in, forgetting his nakedness for only a moment. When he realized it, he shrugged to himself: it was nothing she hadn't seen before. She stood awkwardly inside the frame as he closed the wood softly behind her. She grasped his hand as he removed it from the doorknob in order to get his attention. "When?"

He didn't answer straight away, deciphering what to tell her by looking her over. "A few months ago, I suppose." When she didn't respond he continued. "Look-"

But she interrupted him. "This cannot happen again, do you understand?"

"What? This?" Present tense, not past; she was not speaking about what had happened she was speaking about what was going to happen—but what was going to happen? "What are you talking about, Magnus?" His frustration was clear.

"This," she started, pointedly squeezing his hand that she still held, "cannot happen again. If you cannot accept that I will leave, but I need to know too, that this is real."

Ah, now he understood exactly what she was talking about—he nodded his head, "I understand."

"Good, now where were we?" She pulled him closer and lifted her hand to his chest her eyes glancing from his blue orbs to his lips. He made the first move: his lips connected with hers in a sweet and tender embrace. He took a step forward and her back connected with the wall, his hand reached behind and flipped the lock in place before coming around to her waist. He drew her against him before walking backwards toward the bed. She lost her shoes on the way and he had to tilt his head further down to keep contact with her mouth.

His hand slid up her blouse as he felt his legs hit the mattress. Halting his movement he began to undress her, sliding the material over her head. Warm fingertips traced over her newly exposed skin, tracing the line of her bra down to the valley between her breasts, over her naval and to the material of her skirt. Two fingers dipped below the line and around to the back where he found the zipper: slowly pulling it down so the material fell to pool at her feet.

Her lips moved away from his and began to trek down his neck. She stopped at the soft spot just above his collarbone, her tongue flicking out for a taste. Her nails raked over his body, down his chest and then up again as he unhooked her bra. His fingers were light as a feather as they pulled the straps over her arms. She let her hands drop away from him allowing the fabric to unencumber her.

She kissed his chest then, trailing a path down to his briefs. Her hands on his hips she pulled the material over his body slowly, savoring every moment. Kissing her way back up to his mouth she neatly avoided the one place he would love her lips to be. He grinned, turning and pushing her back onto the bed. She bounced up high the first time and then settled back. Her arms moving back to support her and she tugged her lip between her teeth. She looked him up and down, smiling slightly she used her foot placing her toes behind his knee and pulling him towards her.

He fell on top of her, his chest crashing into hers. She grinned threading her hand into his hair and pulling his face up for a kiss. Her lips pressed into his hard bruising the skin. He clambered over her, both making their way to the head of the bed. He flipped her so she was on top of him. She took advantage and made her way over his skin again, swirling her tongue over his nipple, running her fingers over his sides tickling him. His hand pushed her hair away from her face so he could see her eyes.

She grinned up at him, her eyes mischievously playing over his chest and face. She licked him then, from base to tip; her eyes rolled when she heard him moan. Twirling her tongue over his tip she slowly opened her mouth allowing him entrance. He moved up into her slightly, but she pulled back immediately, teasingly. Licking her lips she moved her head down again covering him quickly—she felt him hit the back of her throat and she hummed lightly, knowing the sensations would pulsate through his tensing form.

His fingers gripped the sheets beneath him, his voice breaking the quiet, "Magnus." It rolled off his tongue as a moan. She released him and crawled up kiss him quickly on the lips. He kissed her back, his hands finding the top of her panties; he began to pull them down over her legs. She helped him shimmy the lace off her body. Once she was divested of the last layer he flipped them, "Your turn."

Starting at her neck he spent some extra time just below her collarbone sucking the skin between his teeth he nibbled lightly. With his mouth occupied his hands brushed over her breasts taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger squeezing lightly. She gasped at the sensation running through her body. His lips gave up her skin and moved to take over for his hands, his tongue covering the raised and dark skin.

She felt nails digging into the side of her breast, dragging from her back towards her front. That along with the pressure of his mouth was causing her breathing to shallow to the point where she was gasping for air. Will pulled away from her, "Breathe." She drew in a deep breath, her chest rising with the amount of air her lungs allowed her to drag in. His mouth curved in response to her look.

"I'm fine, Will, please continue." Emphasis on please.

"Just fine?" His hand moved down her hip to the inside of her thigh.

Drawing in a sharp breath she responded, "Don't be cheeky." His fingers found their way into her folds. Pressing lightly he noted she felt like silk, hot silk. He moved his fingers higher finding her clit. Pressing heavily into her he felt her muscles clench, her legs and chest rushing toward each other. He released the pressure when he felt the trembling in her body subside. "God, Will, again."

It was all the encouragement that he needed. Leaning over her he replaced his fingers with his lips. He swirled his tongue around before his teeth pulled. Her skin was glistening with a light sheen of sweat. His arm ran along her hips anchoring her to the mattress as he thrust two fingers into her, curling immediately. He smiled to himself when he heard a noise catch in her throat. Her stomach clenched again and then relaxed.

She felt the high hit and release slightly until he moved his tongue again, pushing her higher and higher. One of her hands found its way into her hair and tugged while her other moved to her stomach, reveling in her heated skin. Shivers ran through her legs from her center to her toes as all her muscles clenched. He waited until her body relaxed before slithering up. He didn't wait a second as he thrust into her. The sound stopped in her throat suddenly as he entered her.

The rhythm was fast paced and she started to feel herself building the pressure high and fast. Heated flesh pounded against flushed skin as their breathing came out in rasps. His movements became frantic until he crashed over the edge, his body tensing over hers. She followed him moments later, arms wrapped around his body to keep him on top of her, enthralled in the feel of the weight over her body.

His lips found their way to her cheek then her neck. "Stay," it came out on a breath and his head lifted to look at her face.

Her fingers came up to cup his face and her lips met his quickly, "Wasn't planning on leaving."


End file.
